Pelvic organs are those located inside of the pelvis and include the vagina, the uterus, the bladder, and the rectum. The pelvic floor (inferior) forms the foundation of support for the pelvic organs and the organs are supported from above (superior) by ligaments and other connective tissue.
Some women experience a decrease in support to the pelvic organs. A decrease in pelvic organ support is sometimes attributed to child birth, hysterectomy, or to the natural aging process. Decreased pelvic organ support can contribute to one or more of the pelvic organs prolapsing from its natural position in the pelvis toward, or even through, the inferior pelvic floor. This condition is referred to as pelvic organ prolapse, and some women choose to have the condition treated through surgical intervention.
Surgeons and patients would welcome advances in the treatment of pelvic organ prolapse.